User blog:DaWalkinWaffle/King of Steel: Part XXlV
I blame Galeforce. XD 1 ~ X "Why are you here?" Matah snarled. "You are being overthrown Your Highness." Hadaron said. The empress was startled at his matter-of-fact tone. "No. Guards!" "Have been dispatched. You are surrounded." Zellha said. "Not quite. My counsel! Kill the one in the arena!" she commanded. The counsel members jumped down from the stands and surrounded Chaos. Chaos smiled then bowed at them. "They will kill him at my command. Not even he can survive nine special attacks." the empress said smugly. "Don't worry about me! Worry about them." Chaos said gesturing towards his opponents. "He cannot survive that." Matah said. "Now you will allow me to arrest you for treason or he will die. Guards!" Finally, the empress's guards entered. "Think you've won Your Tyrantness? Think again. I have an ace up my sleeve." Chaos said. Matah laughed. "Then please, show us your so called ace." she said. Chaos shrugged. "You asked for it. INSANITY!" Chaos began to laugh like a maniac. Everything around Winter faded to black. His subconscious told him that this seemed familiar but he didn't have much time to think about it. Voices. They began talking to him, telling him to give up. He looked around wildly for their source. He stumbled into Matah and he heard her frantic breathing. The voices grew in volume and there was an almost inaudible chuckle. Winter slumped to his knees and put his head in his hands, eyes wide. Then there was a bright flash of gold and Winter lost conscious. A few hours later... Winter sat up and groaned. He wondered where he was then remembered Chaos's strange move. "Wakey, wakey." Winter opened his eyes and got his bearings. He was no longer in the Rejected warcamp for sure. It seemed that he was near a volcano. He glared at Chaos. "What was that?" he asked. "One of my signature moves. You like it?" Chaos replied. "No I do not! I prefer to defeat my enemies without injuring my teammates!" Winter said with considerable heat. Chaos shrugged indifferently. "What will be, will be." he said. "If you want to feel better, summon Tia." "Hmph." Winter said as he summoned his healer. "Are you okay Winter?" Tia asked anxiously. "A bit bruised but I'm fine. A good healing would be nice though if you don't mind." Winter said. As Tia sang her healing song, Winter summoned his other units to start their normal camp procedures. After a while, Winter noticed two other presences in their camp. "I thought you would be in control of the Rejected by now." he asked Hadaron, Rina, and Zellha. The three looked at each other. "We are here to see you off." Zellha said. "We said we would help you escape." "I think I'm fine. My units will make sure I stay safe." Winter said. "That's right! We can't help you if you de-summon us!" Eze said. "Eze I didn't have a choice! I didn't want to de-summon you." Winter protested. "Then why did you?" Eze asked. "I just told you!" "Can we address this issue later? You have visitors." Chaos said. "Er, yes. Well thanks you guys. What are your plans for the warcamp?" He asked. "You are a horrible diplomat." Chaos commented. Winter glared at him. "I am a swordsman. Not a politician." Winter grumbled. "Well Rina will take over the warcamp. She down there now taking control. The majority of the Rejected there don't harbor any grudges towards summoners anyways. I think I will just roam around." Hadaron said. "And you Zellha?" Winter asked. "I may do the same." she said. Winter started to speak but Chaos clamped his hand around his mouth. 'Shhh. Something's coming." He said. Winter shoved him off and drew Revan. He heard soft growling and four three-headed dogs stalked into the clearing. "Those are the Watchdogs of Hell." Hadaron said. A deafening roar shook the clearing. A large red dragon stomped over to them. "A Firedrake." Chaos commented. "We can handle them. Though, I believe there were rumors of a-" A loud screech caused them to cover their ears. Winter raised his hand to shade his eyes as a fiery bird descended from the sky. "On the bright side, we now know the rumors are true!" Chaos said. "On the other hand, we now have to deal with these dogs, a Firedrake, and a..?" Winter began. "Lava Phoenix." "Lava Phoenix before we can continue!" Winter finished. Chaos shook his head. "Jix, Dreff, and Zoer can take them. Hishlaa-aru-kan Jix Dreff sih Zoer!" Chaos's three wolves tumbled out of thin air. They picked themselves up and growled at the watchdogs. Chaos snapped his fingers and they attacked. Winter turned his attention towards the Firedrake and Phoenix. Eze was the only unit with him and if these monsters had made it to them then Will must have been defeated. Winter watched the beasts warily. "Let's get'em!" Eze said enthusiastically. "Wait. I want to see their strength first." Winter said. The Firedrake roared and sent a jet of flame at them. Winter and Eze jumped away. "Can I get them now?" Eze asked. "Yes. I'll take the phoenix. You take the Firedrake." Winter said and went into astral form. "Yes! THUNDER RETRIBUTION!" The Firedrake roared in pain. It blasted Eze back with another jet of flame. "Hey!" Winter said. He blasted the Phoenix back and attacked the Firedrake. Unfortunately, this left the Lava Phoenix to its own devices. It screeched and immediately all damage he and Eze had done was slowly reversed. Winter cursed. "We need to do more damage!" Eze said. "We can help with that." Hadaron said. "Please do." Winter said and attacked the dragon. "Destroy me..." Zellha whispered and a blade of light flashed at the Firedrake, seriously damaging it. It roared again. It attacked them again but its fire seemed weaker. "Eh? Can you inflict a Status Ailment?" Winter asked, confused. "Occasionally, I give them Injury or Weakness." Zellha said. The Firedrake roared angrily. Hadaron slammed his strange axe into its neck and said, "Vile Assault." The area that Hadaron wounded turned a sickly shade of green. "He makes all of us able to cause Poison or Weakness. It's only a chance though." Zellha explained. Winter grunted and sent a massive blast of steel energy at the Firedrake. It roared in pain before slumping on the ground. The Lava Phoenix screeched again and sent tongues of flames towards them. Winter blasted them away with his hand. He realized that this battle could take a while. Then he got an idea. "Chaos? If I de-summon my units, can I summon them here?" Winter asked. "Was wondering when you would think of that. Whenever you summon a unit they appear to your sides or behind you." "Can you distract it?" he asked Zellha and Hadaron. "Sure." Hadaron said. Winter closed his eyes and concentrated on de-summoning his units. Hey! I was getting food! Rowgen told him. So was I! Lario told him. Will you too quit it? He wouldn't have de-summoned us without a reason. Kajah said. Thank you. Now I need all of you to attack this Phoenix at the same time to maximize damage. It can heal so we need to do this correctly. Tia, stay back just in case. His units muttered confirmation. Winter summoned his units and they charged the Phoenix. "Ade." Kajah muttered. "Refined Spark." Rowgen said. "SHOOTING STAR!" Lario shouted. "King's Shield." Darvanshel said calmly. Winter forced massive amounts of steel energy into Revan and slammed it into the Phoenix's face just as his units' attacks hit its body. It screeched and dissolved into fire. "Well," Winter said tiredly, "that's that." Category:Blog posts